La frustración de un Slytherin y la inocencia de un Hufflepuff
by mESTEFANIAb
Summary: El titulo, lo dice todo. Esta es una historia más de mi serie: historias insólitas, historias mínimas... ¡Gócenlo! (Albus Potter x Scorpius Malfoy)


**La frustración de un Slytherin y la inocencia de un Hufflepuff.**

 **El titulo, lo dice todo.**

 **Esta es una historia más de mi serie: historias insólitas, historias mínimas... ¡Gócenlo!**

 **(Albus Potter x Scorpius Malfoy)**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, sólo la trama de esta historia. Y obviamente, no recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Hay diálogos en los que me centro en lo que dicen y otros en las reacciones, hago la diferencia. Los pensamientos están en cursiva. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

Mi vida _**es**_ una porquería...

Ya desde mi primer año en Hogwarts, la cuestión ya estaba como "risa de dementor".

Lo paradójico de ese año, es que para el resto del colegio, mi tragedia personal no sonó "tan" trágica. Y el responsable de eso, es la razón por la cual _**ahora**_ mi vida es una "reverenda porquería".

 **_Flashback_**

Cuando la directora nombró a Scorpius Malfoy, todos los que sabíamos " _algo_ " de historia, no comprendíamos como ese chico podía ser un Malfoy...

El chico en cuestión, parecía un ángel.

Y no sólo por lo hermoso que era, sino por que todo en él gritaba: _"Soy un tierno bebé, puro e inocente, como cría de unicornio... Posdata: ¡ÁMAME!"_

Sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, sus ojitos curiosos (por todo lo que le rodeaba), su caminar tierno (como implorando que lo consuelen a base de abrazos, besos y mimos)...

¡Merlín! Incluso, se asustó del sombrero seleccionador, cuando en el instante en el que se le colocó en su cabeza, este gritó su veredicto:

 **_¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

El chico bajó de un salto, alejándose temeroso del sombrero. Sin embargo, mirando a la directora con ojitos de cachorro avergonzado, dio las gracias y se fue a la mesa de los tejones.

En el camino (escasos 15 pasos), ya más tranquilo, su carita de ángel iluminó a todo el comedor con una tierna y hermosa sonrisa.

Ya a nadie, le cabía duda alguna... Ese chico, era un Hufflepuff de pies a cabeza.

Y fue recibido con efusivos aplausos por parte de los tejones. Pero el simple hecho de que un Malfoy estuviera en Hufflepuff, fue suficiente para dejar a todo el colegio completamente alucinado.

Por eso, cuando fue mi turno, y el sombrero dijo:

 **_¡SLYTHERIN!**

Mi alma, abandonó mi cuerpo. Pero para el resto del colegio (salvo mi hermano), fue "casi" anecdótico.

 **_###_**

Para llegar a este punto y que se entienda, por qué estoy como estoy, debo contarles ciertas cosas que pasaron aquí...

En mi primer año, mi hermano me hizo la vida imposible. Para él, yo había "deshonrado a la familia" al quedar en la casa verde y plata. Sólo dejó de molestarme, cuando lo acusé con mamá. En el proceso, el que lo pasó peor, fue Malfoy. A mi, sólo me molestaba una persona. A él, lo molestaba todo Hogwarts. Para colmo, el chico no sólo no se vengaba, sino que no los acusaba. Luego me enteré, que Malfoy no actuaba en represalia, por poseer una filosofía completamente pacifista (y no por que no supiese cómo defenderse, de hecho era un excelente duelista). Además, me enteré que el chico no acusaba a sus agresores (entre ellos, mi hermano), por que la única vez que lo hizo, fue olímpicamente ignorado. Eso me indignó bastante, pero como todo profesor de DCAO, tuvo la mala suerte que la directora se enterara del "incidente". Por un momento, casi le tuve lástima. Obviamente, el tipo no estuvo el año siguiente.

En segundo, toda la casa de tejones hizo causa común, para proteger a Malfoy. La razón de esto era simple, al chico simplemente ¡lo adoraban!

" _ **El mejor compañero", "el mejor amigo", "el mejor alumno" y bla, bla, bla...**_

Francamente no sé cuando, pero comenzaron a llamarlo _"el príncipe de Hufflepuff"_. Y eso continuó, hasta el día de hoy.

Ese año, cometí el error de hacer la prueba como buscador (de reserva) para el equipo de mi casa... Nunca me hicieron la prueba.

Sólo por ser el hijo de Harry Potter, creyeron que tendríamos la copa ganada. Mas presión, imposible. Sin embargo, ese año la copa se vistió de verde y plata. Y no porque fuera mejor buscador que mi hermano... El equipo de Gryffindor, salvo por mi hermano, era patético. Y sólo por eso, me abstuve de hacerle bromas al respecto.

En tercero fue cuando mis problemas comenzaron de verdad. Ese año, Malfoy debió de haber bebido alguna poción hecha a base de sangre de veela, por que si antes parecía un ángel... Ahora, ¡era divino! ¡Hermoso! ¡Sublime! (mejor me calmo)...

No existen palabras para describir, el pedazo de "cielo", que se volvió Malfoy.

Para colmo de males, él ¡ni enterado! Iba por la vida, con la misma cara de bebé puro e inocente con la que llegó... El problema, es que ahora el "bebé" estaba apetecible, por no decir violable.

Por esa razón, se formó el grupo de las "ADP" (anti degenerados y pervertidos), cuya líder era mi hermana. Una criatura pelirroja y encantadora, que aunque era de primer año, yo ya sabía perfectamente que daba más miedo que una banshee cabreada. Tal vez por eso, no me sorprendió cuando fue seleccionada para mi casa.

En fin, ese no fue mi mayor problema.

Por cuestiones de la vida misma, el buscador de los tejones tuvo un accidente el día previo al inicio de la temporada. Y, como medida desesperada, metieron al primer tejón que se le cruzó al capitán del equipo. ¿Quién otro?: **Scorpius Malfoy.**

Ya de por si, era mucha distracción verlo con el equipo deportivo (apretado) y (encima) montado a una escoba. Pero el muy desgraciado, hijo de p***, ¡no había partido, que no atrapara la snitch de pura suerte! ¡¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta?! ¡Es hermoso, lo ama todo el mundo y encima tiene suerte! ¡LO ODIO!

No soy lindo (como él), no resalto académicamente en nada (todo lo contrario a él), y yo no tengo ningún grupo ADP que me defienda (de hecho, nadie se entera que existo). ¡Y eso que la líder de las ADP, es mi propia hermana!

Lo único que me elevaba el espíritu, era el quidditch. ¡Lo único! ¡¿Y él me quita eso?! Obviamente, aquello se volvió personal. No hubo momento, en que no le gritara por los pasillos del colegio, que él era un fraude y que sólo tenía suerte.

Y obviamente, su carita de "príncipe triste", fue más que suficiente para que las locas del ADP me sentenciaran a muerte... junto con el resto de Hufflepuff, que también comenzaron a odiarme.

Ese año (y el año siguiente), me hechizaron, me mordieron, me insultaron, me ignoraron, me golpearon, y todo eso fue por partida doble en mi casa (gracias a mi hermana).

Sin embargo, y debido a que mi equipo es muy bueno, prácticamente desde que entré la copa es nuestra. No es mérito sólo mío, somos un equipo. ¡Pero siempre que jugamos contra los tejones, si ganamos, es por goleada o por tecnicismos! No, porque yo atrape la snitch antes que él. Y eso, es increíblemente frustrante.

Ya para mi quinto año, pensé ilusamente que las cosas iban a calmarse un poco. Mi hermano ya no estaba (adiós al abusivo molesto), mi prima estaba muy compenetrada con sus estudios (adiós a la metiche, mi auto proclamada _mamá._ A la que le fascina enviar cientos de cartas comprometedoras a su querida madrina, Ginny Potter), el resto de mis primos no cuentan (porque estudian en otros colegios) y mi hermana se puso de novia... y si yo abría la boca, papá quemaría el colegio (adiós a la loca "mayor", del grupo de las ADP).

Casi hago el bailecito de la victoria, en calzoncillos y en medio del comedor. Casi. Hasta que llegó "el nuevo"...

"El nuevo", era un adonis de apellido Zabini. Cada vez que sonreía, todos caían a sus pies, y a mi me nacían unas ganas bestiales de romperle la cara. Era el hijo, del mejor amigo del padre de Malfoy. Y también, un hijo de p***.

El maldito, terminó en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Hacía trampa en todos los partidos. Nos espiaba en los entrenamientos. En fin, era una patada en los testículos. Pero lo que más me sulfuraba, es que hacía "trampa" con Malfoy...

Desde el primer día, dio gala de estar "enamorado" de Malfoy. ¡PERRAS MENTIRAS! ¡Coqueteaba con todo el mundo!

Por un lado, estaba tranquilo, las locas de ADP no lo dejarían salirse con las suya (de hecho, NADIE podía acercarse al rubio con segundas intenciones). Por un momento, me vi ese año molestando a mis anchas a Malfoy... Paradójicamente, casi termino formando parte del grupo de las ADP. Soy patético... muy patético.

Cierto es que a Malfoy lo odiaba, pero a Zabini lo odiaba más. Para mas INRI, supuestamente (según Scorpius) ellos eran "sólo amigos". Si, cómo no.¡Si se notaba a leguas! El muy inocente, estaba cayendo en las "dulces palabras" del Ravenclaw. Y eso era muy evidente.

Yo no puedo explicar, como me hervía la sangre cuando veía los sonrojos y las "sonrisitas" que ponía Malfoy. Insoportable...

Quise desenmascararlo, en más de una oportunidad. Pero cada vez que estaba Malfoy presente, Zabini se las ingeniaba para que yo quedara como "el villano del cuento". Insisto, esa ave carroñera, es de lo peor.

Muy a mi pesar, yo que me quejaba de la suerte de Scorpius, ganamos de pura suerte en la final contra Ravenclaw. Atrapé la snitch mientras caía (me golpeo una bludger desquiciada). Me encantaría decir, fin del cuento. Pero para Zabini, eso fue imperdonable.

El maldito tramposo, se dio cuenta antes que yo, y ahí fijo su objetivo para vengarse de mi. Me dio una guerra sin cuartel y muy silenciosa... definitivamente, era mas Slytherin que nadie. Por su culpa, pasé mas tiempo en detención y en la enfermería, que en clases. Por supuesto, siempre haciéndome quedar fatal frente a todo el mundo, especialmente con Malfoy.

Ahora, que estoy cursando mi sexto año, me quiero tirar de la torre de astronomía. No sólo me di cuenta, que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy. Sumando al hecho, de que no poseo ninguno de sus atributos (llámese belleza, inteligencia, carisma, etc) y que me he ganado ante sus ojos (y del colegio) una pésima reputación.

No señor, acá viene lo peor... Zabini se dio cuenta (y sólo por venganza), está seduciendo en frente de mi nariz, a **MI** ángel-bebé-príncipe (de acuerdo, lo admito, no soy bueno ni ingenioso con los apodos).

Mi hermana (otra que se dio cuenta antes que yo), por alguna extraña razón, me dijo que tenía un plan. Un plan, en el que yo no tengo que hacer absolutamente nada (obvio, no me la termino de creer). Encima, me dijo que no me diría nada de nada. En fin, ¡un plan absolutamente FRUSTRANTE! ¡Quiero matar a mi hermana! ¡¿Quién me mandó a hacerle caso a ella, y al resto de las locas-torturadoras profesionales del ADP?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!

Ni modo... Ahora estoy en la torre de astronomía. Literalmente, tentado a tirarme desde acá. Y todo porque mi hermana me dijo:

 **_Te quedas acá, hasta que Scorpius aparezca. Si pregunta, le decís que justo estabas aquí por mera casualidad. Y, Albus Severus Potter Weasley... Si te vas antes, de que Malfoy cruce esa puerta... YO. TE. MATO.**

Tres horas después de que Lily se fue, Malfoy apareció... Estaba llorando y nunca pensé, que sus lágrimas me pudieran afectar tanto. Me dijo que Zabini le había pedido ser su novio, y que él le había dicho que si. Pero, cuando se lo iba a contar a mi hermana y al resto de sus amigos, una chica de Ravenclaw llegó diciendo que se había besado con Zabini. Luego, un montón de chicas y chicos le dijeron a esa chica en cuestión, que no se ilusione. Que Zabini era un maldito...

Sino fuera porque estaba abrazando a Malfoy, juro que iba a matarlo inmediatamente. Yo sabía que él era un pedazo de estiércol. Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero Scorpius, no. Mi ángel-bebé-príncipe, no sólo había perdido a un "novio", había perdido (en el mismo acto) a quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Perder a un novio y a un amigo, en el mismo día... Eso debe de ser muy doloroso.

Obvio, lo abracé y consolé lo mejor que pude. Me quedé con él casi toda la noche. Supongo que es una de las ventajas, de que Scorpius fuera el prefecto de su casa.

Le dije, sin filtros, lo que pensaba de él. Que para mi, él era hermoso, tierno y admirable. Que si la basura de Zabini, no se dio cuenta de eso, es porque simplemente era un imbécil con todas las letras.

De alguna extraña manera, con mis palabras le saqué una pequeña sonrisa. Y, ¡por Merlín!, que agradezca que soy un mago decente. Que si no... (mejor pienso en otra cosa).

 **_###_**

Es increíble como hace menos de una semana, mi vida era una porquería, estaba considerando (seriamente) tirarme de la torre de astronomía y hasta quería matar a mi hermana.

Hoy, en cambio, por el simple hecho de que Scorpius es mi amigo (por algo se empieza, no me critiquen) ¡salio el sol y la vida me sonríe! Los pajaritos cantan y el quidditch me importa poco y nada...

Es increíble que este chico me sonría y mi cerebro se desconecte. No puedo hilar más de dos frases, sin que parezca que tengo retraso mental.

Es frustrante, adorablemente frustrante, y no lo cambio por nada.

De hecho, hoy estoy pensando en hacerle un monumento a mi hermana. El amor, me ha transformado en una masa amorfa de estupidez y torpeza. Tan torpe me he vuelto, que ya no necesito a las del ADP para exhibir magulladuras y cortes. Tan idiota, que hasta el más obtuso en el colegio se ha dado cuenta... excepto Malfoy. El no se entera de nada. Mi vida,todo inocente y así lo quiero.

Igual, no me importa nada. Si me quieren sacar del equipo, que me saquen. Si me quieren amenazar y/o cuestionar, que saquen número en la rifa de las cosas que me importan un rábano. Y si me quieren sacar del colegio, que sepan que yo a este chico me lo llevo conmigo. E insisto, no me importa nada. Ni que su padre sea exmortífago, ni que pueda terminar en Azkaban. Es más, si Zabini (o cualquiera) lo mira más de 5 segundos... yo _**VOY**_ a terminar en Azkaban. Con Zabini incluido, ya son 4 a los que mandé a la enfermería(y eso que todavía no llegamos al viernes). Sutilmente, cosa que no se aprovechen si me mandan a detención. Para eso, no soy ni idiota ni torpe.

Es un hecho, y es la contundente realidad. Doy asco, de puro celoso que soy. Mi hermana me dijo, que me iba a ayudar con eso. Francamente, no me interesa (mientras yo no pierda de vista a Scorpius, todo lo demás se puede ir al diablo). Ojalá que si logre ayudarme, pero la veo muy difícil.

Por suerte, mi ángel-bebé-príncipe, es tan inocente... Que es probable que pase al menos un mes (y con suerte), para que se de cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer para que no lo miren. Calculo que para ese entonces, ya se me habrá ocurrido alguna excusa. O eso quiero creer...

Mientras, voy hacer hasta lo imposible para que me quiera (y también para que me perdone por ser tan celoso).

 **_Un año después._**

Hoy es mi ultimo día en Hogwarts. Mi novio, Scorpius "casi perfecto" Malfoy (antes conocido como "el príncipe de Hufflepuff"), está recibiendo la copa de las casas en este momento. Estoy tan orgulloso...

No fue difícil enamorarlo, y menos alejarlo a todo pretendiente-suicida que se le acercara. Me gané (a conciencia), la fama de ser _**"el novio más peligrosamente celoso, en toda la historia del colegio".**_ Eso se debió, a que casi crucifiqué (y no es una exageración) al degenerado que teníamos de profesor de DCAO. Definitivamente, ese puesto está maldito. A mi ángel-bebé-príncipe (todavía no se me ocurre un sobrenombre mejor), le dicen que es "casi" perfecto por eso. Si, adivinaron. Ante los ojos del resto del colegio, yo soy su defecto. Orgullosamente lo digo, Scorpius Malfoy, se enamoró del mago más celoso del mundo. ¡Bendita suerte la mía!

Hoy le voy a pedir matrimonio. Estoy muy nervioso. Para colmo, lo sabe toda mi familia (después les cuento, la reacción comiquÍsima que tuvo mi padrino Ron).

Le voy a pedir matrimonio, con el anillo de la casa Black (herencia del padrino de papá). No es casualidad, la sangre Black corre por las venas de ambos. Incluso, el retrato de tía Walburga estuvo de acuerdo.

Mi tía Hermione, investigando en la biblioteca de la casa Black (esa que está en el 12 de Grimmauld Place), descubrió que la magia de ese anillo sólo se liga a la pareja posee sangre Black. Es por eso que lo elegí. No sólo quiero que él sea mio... yo quiero ser, sólo de él.

A lo largo de este año, he descubierto que mi novio no es perfecto. Es un ser humano, como cualquiera. Con errores y manías. Con virtudes que no siempre son tal, y con defectos, que me hicieron amarlo cada día más.

Esta noche, le voy a decir eso.

Que con este anillo, quiero unir mi frustración con su inocencia.

Para bien y por amor.

Desde esta noche, seré para él.

Para toda la eternidad.

 **FIN**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


End file.
